Melliferapis
Melliferapis is a garden world in the system also including Kroih and Dong Krang's throneworld. It is covered with gardens all around, as well as dense forests and waterfalls. The world is a beautiful place even from orbit, appearing as a jewel in space. The Melliferapians are bee-like humanoids who function in a similar way. Their society is somewhat matriarchical, but it manages to be more egalitarian. However, Queen is the title for any prominent Melliferapian, regardless of gender, which is sometimes misunderstood by outsiders. One is not born a Queen, but becomes a Queen by a sort of destiny; it is usually clear after a time who will become a Queen, and who will not. Most Queens become Queens in their adolescence, although some can become Queens much later in life. Melliferapian society is a society of benefit for everyone, where the welfare of the people is most important. Because of this, all Queens are expected to guide the people to greatest benefit for all. Individualism is celebrated, nonetheless, because individual expression is beneficial to all Melliferapians. However, selfishness is not. Greed is one thing frowned upon in Melliferapian society, and most all social treasures and developments are shared amongst all those who can benefit from it. Melliferapian life revolves around the flowering plants that bloom all throughout the year. These are cultivated and made into life-giving sweet nectar, for the benefit of all Melliferapians. The Melliferapians enable the flowers to keep blooming and help the plants to spread, which is part of how the planet has maintained such a lush garden environment. Melliferapian cities are grand, palatial affairs, made of golden materials and sweet-smelling. Everyone does whatever he or she is best at, and this cooperative spirit makes Melliferapis a paradise for all who live there. Even outsiders are embraced into Melliferapian society, which has led to some non-natives becoming residents of the planet. Outside of Queens, most Melliferapians do not become widely sexually active. They tend to connect with other Melliferapians by way of scent and aura vibrations, detected by their antenna-like ears, and only then do they engage in intimacy. Queens, however, are extremely sexually active and typically quite fertile too, producing whole generations of new Melliferapians. Melliferapians are hatched from incubation compartments within the hive-palace of the grand city. Melliferapians do not have any tolerance for discrimination based on sexuality. They also seem to have little overall discrimination between gender, as there are no real expectations based on gender for any Melliferapian. Their relationships tend to consist of two who are closest mates, and several others who are mates, but not as close. Melliferapians also freely are intimate with Queens, even if it may not produce any offspring. Queens are generally expected to spread love and intimacy. Melliferapis is a popular tourist location and is especially cherished by lovers. The supportive and loving society helps to encourage tourism, as well as the extremely nutritious and savoury diet. Melliferapis thrives as a romantic paradise, a treasure set among the velvet blanket of space. Category:Locations